My Life With The Kazekage
by ScenexCupcake
Summary: The council is up to naughty things again, messing with Gaara's life trying to throw someone into his life. Not only that but there's a stranger after the Kazekage?
1. Where it all starts

**As of right now this story is just, how to put it? An "iffy" idea. I'm not really sure if I'll keep it going or not. It's kind of up to the readers. **

***Heart breaks* I don't own Naruto. T~T**

**Summary:** The council is up to naughty things again, messing with Gaara's life trying to throw someone into his life. Not only that but there's a stranger after the Kazekage?

A Little hint

_Word equals thoughts_

_"Word equals talking"_

**_Work equals act or reading something_**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Where it all starts

**(Somewhere in Sound)**

_**Gaara has a mainly sadistic demeanor and exceptional blood thirst. His drive to kill is his most fundamental characteristic. Gaara's fundamental characteristic becomes the desire to protect as many people as he can; this culminates in his replacing his father as the leader of Sunagakure.**_

_"Are you sure master?"_ said a very sinister man.

_"Are you stating that I am incapable of giving orders?"_

_"No of course, I would never say or think that."_

_"Good, now go and kill Gaara of the desert and it you can't then you better hope he kills you."_

**(Sunagakure)**

It was a normal day in Suna for the Kazekage anyway, paper work, paper work, oh and did i menschen more paper work.

"_I'm starting to think that this meeting would be much more interesting than all of this paper work." _ Stated Gaara glaring at the mountain of paper over flowing the top of his desk.

**Knock, Knock**

_What is it now!_ Thought the Kazekage _If it's even one more piece of paper.._

Before Gaara could even finish his thought a small voice said.

"_Lord Kazekage it is time for the meeting, the council is becoming agitated."_

"_Let them it is not there place to demand my presences."_

"_Yes of course sir. Should I go tell them that?"_

"_No, I am coming" _Replied Gaara

On the short walk across the hall to the meeting room Gaara was really quit hoping they wouldn't bring up the marriage propels again for the hundredth time this month.

But of course this being the council he could bet that they would.

Once Gaara walked into the meeting room everyone quickly became silent and waited for the Leader of Suna to call the meet to start. Slowly Gaara walked to the head of the table eyeing every one of his council members, of course not letting them know he was in a bad mood this evening.

"_Kazekage I think it's time you take the hand of a woman." _Blurred out one of the living fossils he calls a council member.

"_No, absolutely not!"_ Said the Kazekage, with a firm voice that left no room for argument

"_But you do not understand Dear __**Lord**__ Kazekage."_ An old woman said with sarcasm dripping off the word Lord.

"_What do I not understand? Please do enlighten me on this topic, of my marital status."_ Was Gaara's quick reply with a bit of a bite to the end of his sentence.

"_We all have come to an agreement that it should be a woman from Konoha it would make the treaty even that much stronger. After all your friendship with that __**Jinchuriki**__ of the Leaf is not always as promising as you may believe it to be. After all he is a monster." _Stated one of the elders

At that comment Gaara snapped. _"He's a MONSTER? You really believe that? After everything he has done for our village. Have you forgotten he was the one who brought me back after the attack of the Akatuski?"_

"_Why of course we have not forgotten, do you believe us to be senile?" _Relied the old woman

"_I am starting to believe you quit are."_

"_Lord Kazekage, please just hear us out. We do not want to force you into this it, would be much easier if you just agreed to this whole idea." _The youngest council member said.

"_Fine I will at least listen to what you have in mind or who I guess I should say who."_

"_We truly believe that you should consider this Naruto will not always be in the Leaf in times of war. He is the Leaf's best fighter. If you marry a woman from Leaf than the chances of them calling war on us would be less likely. After all they would never do such a think if one of their own is on our side." _Stated the young member

"_Well that may be true but I do not want some weak woman on my side needing my protecting all of the time after all if she is to wed me than their will be quit a many attempts on her life."_

"_We have thought of that my Lord that is why we all have decided on the Hokage's young apprentice." _The young elder said.

"_The Hokage's young apprentice?"_

"_Yes the one who saved your brother's life." _Replied the old lady with a look of boredom

"_We would be getting two great benefits out of this, our medical staff would be much improved and she would be able to look after herself." _Said one of the members

"_Not only that but should something ever happen with the Leaf and us they would never declare war on us as long as we have her on our side." _Declared another member

"_Wait so you mean to tell me you want to bring this woman here just for your selfish reasons?" _Asked Gaara

"_Why else would we want her here?" _Asked the old woman

Suddenly the room started to drop in degrees and the air was becoming thicker.

"_I do not believe this is such a great idea as you so kindly put it to endanger a young womans life just for __your__ selfish reasons, I do not agree to any of this." _Gaara said with a bite to his words

"_It is a little too late for that __**Lord Kazekage**__, we have already sent a letter to the Hokage asking her to send the pink haired medic."_ Snapped the old woman

_Wait pink hair? It cannot be her can it? _Gaara thought to himself _Am I really this distracted to not notice they have been talking about __her__?_

"_Lord Kazekage, the Hokage will most likely send the medic so I believe you should get ready for her arrival." _Sneakered the old lady of the council

Gaara stood up throwing his chair into the wall as he rose.

"_This is not your place to set me up!"_ Replied the anger Kage

"_Oh but is our place."_ The old man stated as if he was talking to a child

Without another word Gaara had left the meeting not even caring as to what the elders had to say next the last thought on this mind as he walked back to this office was…

_Sakura what have they gotten us into?_

* * *

><p><strong>*cough* Well how was it bad, good? Should I continue it? Would you even read it? <strong>

**Review tell me how it is if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to update after all I don't know if I should or not unless you tell me my darlings. **

**Much love, SceneCupcake.**


	2. The letter for the Hokage

6/3/2012

**Hello guys I'm not back but I'm not gone. Here's a little something to make up for being gone so long.**

**Please forgive any and all errors it was done in a rush to get this out to you guys. Not only that but it was forced.**

**Enjoy **

***Tears* I don't own Naruto. T~T**

**Summary:** The council is up to naughty things again, messing with Gaara's life trying to throw someone into his life. Not only that but there's a stranger after the Kazekage?

A Little hint

_Word equals thoughts_

_"Word equals talking"_

**_Work equals act or reading something_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Three days later Konohagakure)<strong>

_"Lady Hokage the letter from Suna has arrived!,"_ yelled a messenger has he ran to Tsunade's office.

_"Hand it over and leave!"_

As the messenger ran out Tsunade opened the letter with a look of dread.

**Dear Lady Hokage of Konoha,**

**We the councilhave all agreed with you that as long as their is war we should make our bound tighter than it is now. As such we have agreed to the idea of the head medic of Konoha to marry our Lord Kazekage in such make the pack of ours as strong as it can be. Lord Kazekage has agreed to the agreement as long as their is some terms to which Lady Sakura must up hold while she is in Suna. Such as teach our medical staff and become the head of Suna's hospital the rest we can agree to when Lady Sakura is here in our presents. Until than we hope the best and we will be sending someone to come get Lady Sakura in a matter of days.**

**Signed Council of Suna.**

_Well piss. I haven't even told Sakura yet that she is to marry Gaara. _Thought Tsunade.

_"Shizune go get Sakura I think it is time we told her of the plans we have."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry everyone but this is all I can come up with. <strong>_  
><em>

***Huff* I will try very hard to get a chapter 3 out as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**ScenexCupcake**


End file.
